lgafandomcom-20200213-history
The Modern Battlefield
Advance of Technology Technology from a military standpoint has advanced greatly over the last century in the LGA System. Robotics and neural combat have become a much more prominent feature of warfare, while manned weapon systems and surface ships have practically vanished from every military arsenal. Orbital warfare has also been introduced and become a major part of war since its first use in the third world war. Both the Epsilon and Demith military forces utilize different techniques and approaches to warfare, but use different 22nd century technology all together. Epsilon Armed Forces The Epsilon Armed Forces is the largest military force known to man. It's only been in existence for about 16 years, but its structure and order is very advanced and developed. Most high ranking officers and NCO's in the EAF are actually veterans from The Civil War, as the EAF is basically just the CLF with a different name. The EAF is defined by its mobility and technology, as Epsilon has to defend 5 planets across the LGA System against the marauding DDF. Infantry Epsilon infantry are trained to be highly mobile, efficient, and quick thinkers. The EAF Infantry Corps are divided up into standard military structure similar to the Alliance of Humanity Marine Corp and the United States Marine Corp that preceded them. Typical gear loadout includes a plasma shield generator to protect EAF soldiers from high caliber projectile weaponry used extensively by the DDF, a communications backpack, rations, weapons, armor plates, leg motors to increase endurance and speed, and more. Their BDU's (battle dress uniform) are also made of a special fireproof material that protects their skin from the extremely harmful effects of plasma fire, and they wear this over their entire body, even their face, while the eyes have a special visor that keeps them from going blind from the plasma weapons used in the DDF's artillery and Air Forces. Medics have a similar loadout, but don't carry as many weapons as they need room for medical supplies. EAF soldiers also use nanotech to enhance their combat capability. Nanotech can link up an entire squadron together, allowing for shared data flow (such as target information, another soldier's vision, and UI systems) between the soldiers noumenon and more efficient communication. Their weapons are also linked into this nanotech, allowing them to stabilize their weapons a lot faster and link up with AI for more accurate shots. The standard weapon of choice for EAF Infantry is the L-380 Carbine. This weapon has an effective range of about 300 meters and a very high rate of fire at full auto. It is also extremely accurate, as AI nowadays auto-stabilizes the weapon. Other weapons in the EAF Infantry arsenal include Particle Accelerator Cannons (PACs), sidearms, fragment grenades, railguns, and more. Armor Epsilon has two types of mechanized weaponry: wheeled drive (WD) and un-wheeled drive (UWD). Wheeled drive units include the K-2 Heavy Battle Tank, developed by Korner King Inc. This tank is the largest and most powerful weapon for the EAF ground forces, second in size only to the DDF's Electro Tank. The K-2 mounts a massive 300mm railcannon that can fire 20 rounds a minute, accelerating each 10 kg round to about .02% the speed of light, and each shot has enough kinetic force to topple a modern building. Another weapon utilized mainly by the EAF is the use of robotic tanks. The HR-12, developed by HGE, is a lot smaller than the K-2 but can go over 300 miles per hour through the use of hover technology. The tank has a 120mm main railgun, but it doesn't pack the same punch as the K-2. Still, it is a lot cheaper and safer, as it only requires one human operator who can be as far as 10 miles away and still accurately control the beast. UWDs, otherwise known as "mechs" back in 21st century, are also a very powerful tool in the EAF weapons bin. The CX-4, developed by HGE, is easily the heaviest mech ever developed by man. Weighing approximately 100 tons, the CX-4 can run at speeds of up to 100 miles per hour and bring to bear 4 80mm railguns, 12 heavy missile pods, and multiple laser weapons systems. Robotic versions are also available, but instead of having a human pilot or a remote controller like the HR-12, the robotic mechs use AI to guide them. This AI is extremely advanced and can react faster than any human, but is very expensive to deploy in combat. Aviation Epsilon also employs a massive air force and aircraft fleet. The prime fighter aircraft in the EAF is the K-29 Lightning, developed by Korner King Inc. The K-29 is a high speed interceptor that can carry up to 20 missiles and/or bombs, and has an internal laser cannon that can pinpoint and destroy a target with deadly accuracy. The K-29 can accelerate to up to 15 times the speed of sound, and with its special life support systems it can continue to keep the pilot conscious. All fighter aircraft are still manned, as an AI can never have the same skill as human judgment. AI is used however, in strategic bombing missions. HGE's H-1 Lotus Bomber is a high speed, robotic bomber that uses speed as its primary defense. The bomber, not having to lower its max speed due to life support, can accelerate to over 30 times the speed of sound and can deliver a payload of over 600,000 lbs of ordnance. Space Weaponry The Epsilon Space Fleet is also a massive and potent force. It is currently comprised mostly of massive assault carriers, battleships, and cruisers. These ships all can carry K-30 Space Fighters, EAF Armor and Infantry, and more. These orbital ships all have the hyperspace drive system also, which allows for faster-than-light travel, and have enough life support systems to keep a full crew running for years at a time. The crews of these massive ships are very small though, only about 40 for a battleship and 25 for a cruiser, and frigates, destroyers, and supply ships are completely robotic and controlled by AI. Assault Carriers have massive crews however, as they have to support a flight team of over 100,000 pilots per ship. These carriers are extremley large, spanning 15 miles in length, three times as long as the largest battleship, and can carry millions of soldiers into combat. Assault Carriers are very few in number because of their extreme cost, and they are guarded tightly by a flotilla of other warships. Epsilon space tech is also used in stationary weapons platforms as well. Currently, the EAF has over 100 Orbital Battlestaions in orbit over their planets, and each one carries multiple laser weapons, but unlike those used by ships and infantry, these weapons are much greater in destructive magnitude. Each shot has the force of over 10 200 Megaton nuclear warheads, as these platforms were originally designed to destroy massive asteroids. Robotic Space drones are also used as spy satellites when deployed by invading ships, as they set up a geosynchronous orbit over the battlefield and relay information through the soldier's nanotech link-ups. Demith Defense Force The Demith Defense Force was originally a group of militias set up over the planet during the unrest period between the ending of The Civil War and the Battle of Demith. However, Demith military technology has come a long way since Epsilon's first strike in 2153. Demith combat armor has advanced to a point thought unreachable 10 years ago, and new, devastating weapons of mass destruction have been developed and used by the DDF over the course of the war. The DDF is defined by its heavy armor, defensive strategy, and most of all: the fact that they are a terrifying force on the battlefield. Infantry The DDF Infantry Force is one of the most frightening forces on the battlefield today. Their thick, massive armor plates are intimidating to even the most hardened of EAF soldiers, and their weapons create a new definition of fear. The DDF Infantry force is also structured similarly to the Alliance of Humanity Army in terms of ranks and chain of command. The typical gear loadout for a DDF soldier includes the Heavy Mark VI Core Armor, Infrared and Vision Enhancement technology, Communications systems, and leg motors to help support the weigh of 2 tons of armor. Their helmet also has a high tech HUD (heads up display) that displays their squad status, weapon aiming device, ammo, life support, a GPS map, and more. Since Epsilon employs laser technology, the DDF armor used today is designed to reflect beams right off of it. EAF Soldiers also try to keep their distance as much as possible, as fighting a DDF soldier in CQC is practically certain death, as DDF soldiers have injections and machines that enhance their muscles to practically superhuman levels, as with their armor equipped they can easily lift up to 1 ton. The standard infantry weapon is the P-31 Phalanx Assault Rifle, often called the PAR. The PAR is the latest in weapons tech, capable of firing .50 caliber rounds at ridiculous speeds downrange. It is only semi-auto and can fire about 120 rounds a minute, but the force of these rounds can shred unarmored infantry who get hit in the right spot. The downside of the weapon is that it weighs a massive 200 lbs and requires a large canister for the ammo and a small fusion reactor, which makes every DDF soldier basically just a walking radioactive hazard. Despite this, the Phalanx is a devastating handheld weapon and is the lynchpin of the Infantry Corp. Armor Demithian armored vehicles are also a shocking show of force on the battlefield. The E-2 Electro Tank, developed by Ersat Industries, is the largest and most powerful tank on the battlefield. It weighs a whopping 150 tons, and because of this massive weight it can only be operated on about 10% of the land in the LGA System.Wherever it does operate though, the DDF practically always win. This behemoth has 4 180mm railguns and 6 heavy plasma turrets designed for killing infantry. The tank also has 3 feet of thick composite armor, and it requires at least 2 shots of a Particle Accelerator Cannon before the armor gives in. The DDF also utilizes hover technology more often than the EAF. Hover tech is used in light tanks, APCs, and more. Aviation DDF aircraft have a surprising technological twist that gives them the edge in air combat: anti-gravity. Although it is fairly new, anti-grav tech is used in practically every fighter aircraft in the DDF inventory. The S4 Sky Skirmisher, the prime fighter of the DDF air fleet, uses anti-grav tech to come out on top in most of its dogfights. The anti-grav allows for quick turns at high speeds while keeping the same speed, and the life support systems can keep the pilot from getting dizzy from the rapid turn changes. The S4 can make a complete 180 degree turn in a one mile turn radius at around Mach 8, its top speed, and at that same speed it would take the EAF K-29 a 7 mile radius to complete 180. The S4 also uses plasma weapons instead of conventional missiles and bombs. This plasma can strike ground targets and air targets alike, and has a much more devastating effect than the PAR, as the S4 Plasma Gun can kill anything within 25 meters, and a strike within 5 meters will overwhelm an EAF soldier's plasma shield and incinerate him/her instantly. The only DDF warplanes that use conventional weaponry are their strategic bombers. Although not as fast as the EAF H-1, the Demithian B6 can deliver 3 times the payload. The B6 also utilizes stealth technology and flies at an altitude so high it is unreachable by EAF interceptors. The only way to stop it would be with Space Fighters or orbital weaponry. Space Weaponry The DDF space fleet is much less capable and a lot smaller than the EAF Star Fleet, and therefore must employ different tactics and technology. The DDF uses stealth in practically all of their ships, which range from massive carriers to small frigates. DDF also uses hit and run with its technology, and its primary weapon for space combat is anti-matter missiles. These missiles can take out a colossal EAF assault carrier with just one strike, making these weapons extremely potent. The DDF also uses plasma weaponry in space to melt and destroy the hulls of ships, which can allow for a marine detachment to board and seize the vessel. Defense The Demith Defense Force also has the best defense based technology in LGA, as their name suggests. Guarding high valued bases are massive plasma artillery weapons, capable of firing accurately on targets as far away as 20 miles. These plasma weapons can fire on both ground and aerial targets with devastating effects on unshielded infantry and armor. Bases with sufficient power generators also have highly advanced shields that can withstand great amounts of force, such as an orbital bombardment or tactical nuke(less than a megaton). Both of these systems are unmanned and are used extensively around high value targets, such as the capital city of Nebelous and Superbases.